Come on Skinny Love
by FateCullen4Life
Summary: Rose leaves the Moroi court to leave after Dimitri says - love fades mine has. Called come on skinny love because the song relates to the story. Where will Rose go after leaving her home? Will she ever see Lissa again? I do not own VA Rose X OC
1. Skinny love

_Love fades mine has._

Those cruel, shocking words were slapped in my face. I stared at him. He had his Guardian mask on but I could see in his eyes showed me the entrance to his soul. Those words were the end of _my_ soul, the end of the meaning of life. I could feel them clipping the stings of life I had. Tears watered my eyes.

" Rose." Dimitri said. "I cant love you." That voice, the voice that told me he had loved me. That mentored me. I ran out of the chapel. Tears streaming down my face I ran to my room. I packed, I knew I couldn't stay, Lissa had Christian and Eddie and _him _to take care of her. I scribbled notes to my friends, my mother and Adrian. I called Abe and he booked me a ticket to Russia. The only place I could call home. I went to Hans and was granted leave. I was done here at court, Abe was waiting and we drove in silence to the airport. I stared out the window, not seeing anything. The music was on playing Skinny love by Birdy.

_Pour a little salt, we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

This was like me and Dimitri, the skinny love we had.

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Right at the moment this order's tall_

Ironic. He told me to go away, he cut my ropes and let me fall.

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

Wow. Really scary, it was to much like him. No just focus on the scenery Rose, not him.

_And in the morning, I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

Tears were pouring down my face now. I told him to forgive me and about how he owed it to me after turning him to a dhampir but no. He held Lissa with such high respect and couldn't even look at me. And he held the fines of not loving me.

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassiere_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

What happened to me and Dimitri? We had love true as can be. Now it was gone.

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

To be patient and that he is no longer stigroi and that I still loved him and to be balance and to be kind and forgive himself.

_And now all your love is wasted_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

I'm breaking off from him to go to Baia, my only home left. His love was wasted as he didn't love me. Who the hell was I to think he would be the same?

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?_

Would he let anyone love him? Would or could anyone fight for him after I did?

_Come on skinny love_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

As the song finished, we were there. " Baba, thank you." I kissed my father, Abe, on the cheek, his eyes were looking at me with love.

"come back soon Kiz," he said. I gave him a hug. Leaving my old life away from the Moroi court, Lissa, my friends, Mom and _Dimitri. _Thinking that last name was a knife through my heart. I took a deep breath and boarded the plane to see the Belikovs.

**-_page break-_**

I popped into Lissa's head while on my plane. She was with Christian at the cafe. "where is Rose?" she asked him.

"I don't know?" he looked confused.

"I can feel sadness through the bond. Usually I can't read her, do you think it's starting to develop both ways?"

" i don't know." Christian replied, standing up he walked Lissa to my room. She knocked and when there was no answer.

" Rose?" she called tentatively. She opened the door and gasped when she saw my unusually tidy room and the letters on my desk.

" Princess?" Dimitri came up with Eddie, back from their shifts. He saw her face looking ghostly pale.

" she left us." Lissa whispered.

"who?" Dimitri looked at her with dread.

" Rose" she said choking back sobs. She read her letter.

_Lissa,_

_I'm so so sorry. You are my sister, my bondmate. I love you so much. I had to leave. Away from court and Dimitri. It breaks my heart to be around him. I can't do it Liss. I love you forever. Don't look for me, I'm not coming back. I will take the darkness from you. I will miss you Liss._

_Yours Rose._

Christian and Eddie looked at her in shock as she broke into hysterical crying. I hated hurting her like this. Dimitri just stood there as still as stone. Looking into nothing. Janine came in to hear Lissa's letter. She was soon joining Lissa in crying and with shaking hands she read her letter.

_Mom._

_I love you so much. You are the best guardian and a great mother. You may not have been there for me but I understand. Take care of Liss for me. I love you._

_Rose_

Christian was next,

_Christian (sparky),_

_Take care of Liss. Thanks for being there for me and understanding about Dimitri. You ,are the brother I never had. Will miss your snarky comments and out bickering. No matter what I love you as a brother. Look after her with your heart._

_Rose_

Eddie was next. First Mase now me, poor Eddie.

_Eddie._

_You, like Christian, are my brother I never had. I will miss you so much. Protect them. I love you and you have been understanding and kind. Mason would have agreed with me for saying this, you are the bomb. You are my brother. _

_Miss you brother. Take care._

_Rose_

Abe walked in looking shocked. "where have you been?" Janine asked.

"I just dropped Rose at the airport." he stated. "no wait-" he held his hand at Janine, who was about to interrupt "no I do not know where she is going. Just that she needed to get out of here, she didn't tell me why or who exactly. But she Is probably hours away."

" me." Dimitri whispered. His face contorted with pain.

"what?!" Abe whipped his head around as they all looked at him.

" yeah, Belikov, what?" Adrian waltzed in. Looking around him at Lissa's tear filled face and Janine's sobbing.

" Rose is gone." Lissa spoke sounding small.

"WHAT?" Adrian tore open his letter

_Adrian,_

_I love you so much. I hate to do this but I won't come back. I will see you in my dreams. I can't look at Dimitri knowing he won't even look at me. I love you but only as a friend. You are my rock. I hope you don't hate me. _

_Rose_

"where's your letter?" Christan asked Dimitri coldly.

Dimitris head snapped up.

_Dimitri,_

_So this is how it ends. Dimitri. Have a nice life adoring Lissa. Have fun getting over your trauma. No one will fight, no one will love you, no one will kiss you as I did. Remember Dimitri. I fought. I would have fought untill it killed me to have you again. Guess my work screwed up huh? Don't look for me. I'm doing something you never bothered to._

_Rose._

**- page break-**

" Attention ladies and gentlemen. The plane has landed." the plane attendants voice brought me out of Lissa's head. I got my small belongings and left the airport. I got a cab to The Belikovs.

I returned to Lissa's head.

The song Without a word by Birdy was playing. While Lissa sobbed and everyone was showing some kind on emotion. Janine desperation, Abe anger at Dimitri, Dimitri despair, Eddie crying, Christian angry and well as sad, Adrian pissed at Dimitri and desperate.

_Hey you can tell the world_

_That you're leaving_

_And you can pack your bags_

_And spread your wings_

_And you can tell them all_

_That it's over_

_But while you wave goodbye_

_I'll be getting closer_

God. It was ironic. Bloody Birdy **( A.N I have nothing against Birdy) **it was so similar to me. I left without a word other than a note.

_Stand there and look into my eyes_

_And tell me that all we had were lies_

_Show me that to you it don't count_

_And I'll stand here if you prefer_

_Yes I'll leave you without a word_

_Without a word_

I left Dimitri because he told me all we have was lies. I ground my head in frustration. How come these songs always come to haunt me?

_And you can tell the world_

_That you're tired_

_But your excuses, they won't work_

_'Cause I'll know that you're lying_

_Every time that I see your face_

_I notice all the suffering_

_Just turn to my embrace_

_I won't let you come to nothing_

I can see Dimitri's suffering, he may not love me but that does not mean I can read him as easily as I did before.

_Stand there and look into my eyes_

_And tell me that all we had were lies_

_Show me that to you it don't count_

_And I'll stand here if you prefer_

_Yes I'll leave you without a word_

_Without a word_

I left my family and friends with out a word. But I have to do this. I reached the Belikovs and knocked.

" Roza?"


	2. Home

I looked up to see Olena's gentle face. Her eyes looking as though she had seen a ghost. Then without a word crushed me into a hug. "It's really you" she kept murmuring to me stroking my hair, i was about to cry, her looking at me with such love and happiness, That I was alive made my cheats swell with emotion.

"Yes, it's me. I missed you so much." the Belikov's might not have been by blood family but they took care of me and loved me like a family would.

" Your too skinny" she commented leading me inside.

"ROZA! Karolina and Sonya ferociously hugged and kissed me soon followed by Paul and Zoya.

" Where is Vika?" I asked

" sleeping." Karolina made a face

" Привет Roza, я вижу певце завершили свою миссию. им так горжусь тобой. им жаль Dimka" (**hello Roza, I see you have come back from your mission. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry about Dimka.) **

" I looked at Yeva whom had walked in talking in Russian. Sonya translated for me.

" Roza?" I turned to find Viktoria in an extreme case of bed head.

"In the flesh, seems to be everyone's word of the day" I joked. Without a warning she flung herself into my arms.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed " you were right about Rolan, he was a jerk. I'm dating Nikolai now and we are really happy"

"Well Roza, I can see you seem to be saving my children" Olena's joked. Yeva chuckled, like, she actually chuckled.

"Careful there Rose you might catch flies" she said to me. I blushed and asked about the babies.

"good, I mean works stressful but we're good. But enough of us. What about you?" Karolina asked. I took a deep breath and spoke

" Well I came to tell yo the real reason I came to Baia. You see, Dimitri and I (I choked on his name) make a promise. That if either of us got turned into a stigoi we would kill the other." the earnt a few gasps I breathed out and continued. "Well I found out that if you use a stake, charmed with spirit, then you can bring them back. I did this with the help of Vasilisa Dragomir and brought Dimitri back to life." They all looked at me with astonishment.

"you can't be serious" Viktoria exclaimed shocked.

" Shes right. I had a vision this would come. I could scarily believe it myself." Yeva said.

"Continue" Olena's breathed.

"Well, after that I expected him to come back to me, to love me as he had before. I was wrong. He told me..." I was going to cry. _Pull yourself to get her Rose. _" he told me _love fades mine has." _Everyone gasped. Yeva looked disgusted with him. " so I ran away with the help of Abe Mazur who happens to be my father." I finished. My words were haunted with grief and pain. Olena gave me a hug.

" Trust you to have Zmey as a father." Viktoria said under her breath then grinned. " this is going to be so much fun. Now your staying with us. You are staying right?" she suddenly seemed anxious.

"of course I'm staying. You think I'd leave my family?" I nudged her.

They made my room and soon I was fitting to part of their routine. I still had yet to vist Mark and Oskana but I would do that later. But something was missing. _Lissa._

**- Lissa's p.o.v-**

" Come on Liss." Christian tugged on my hand. I had been staring at the walls with my hands around my knees. It was a week before Rose had left. I mainly kept to myself and Christian. He missed her too. We all did.

He led me to Eddies. We were meant to have some form of gathering. I didn't pay attention. How could I not have paid attention to how she was hurting from Dimitri? Speak of the devil, he seemed to be feeling normal. He was chatting to Eddie. The only one who was talking to him. Christian and Adrian were furious about how he made her leave. Christian loved as his sister and Adrian was at a loss. Heck, I was at a loss. Rose was _my _sister, my bondmate. Janine cried. Guardian Hathaway actually cried. And it was Dimitris fault. But he couldn't help that, he was suffering form his stigoi trauma.

"Liss." Christian looked at me with worry. I realized why. I was wrapped in the fetal position staring blankly at the wall.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Oh no, honey, you have nothing to be sorry about." he wrapped in his arms and murmured to me how much he loved me. Dimitri looked our way and his face twisted becoming an unrecognizable expression. "What do you want, Belikov?" Chistian snapped.

"We have to find her." I was on the brink of tears.

"Why? She left us. Probably goon to be a bloodwhore or something." that's it I lept to Dimitri after he had said those words, Christian behind me.

"Don't you ever call her that again." my voice low and dangerous. Dimitris eyes glinted and he stormed off.

"Asshole" Adrian said under his breath.

"Hey, give the guy a rest. He lost the 'love of his life'" says Eddie, trying to see reason.

"If it wasn't for him, she would still be with us!" Christian exclaimed. I exhales this was going to be a long night.


	3. Pain

**- Dimitri's p.o.v-**

_If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have left us! _

Christian was right. If i hadn't tortured Rose and tearing her to pieces she would be here. I didn't know whether to be happy she left or sad because it was for me. Rose is a remarkable guardian. More _molnija _marks than most guardians. She has a air of confidence that, no matter how much someone hurt her, couldn't break. Untill I told her I didn't, no, _couldn't _love her. She couldn't be associated with me. The stigroi. The freak. She looked at me with so much pain at the church, enough to break that confidence. I saw it in her eyes, she believed me. She loved me enough to leave. I hated what I did. Those beautiful deep eyes, the eyes that looked at me with love and a passion that would have saved me anywhere. Turned into eyes full of hurt, pain and disbelief. Then they went blank. As if she was under compulsion. She turned and left. Tears streaming down that beautiful face of hers.

"Dimitri." Lissa's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"yes, princess?" I asked her dully

"We have to get her back." she looked at me with her jade green eyes. Full of compassion for me. I stood up so quickly that she flinched. My voice full of fury.

"What makes you think I'd do that?! After she left you? No goodbye just a note. A three sentence note, not even explaining when or _IF SHE WILL COME BACK!" _Lissa stood looking shocked at me. What was wrong with me? Then Lissa recovered and started yelling at me.

"SHE LOVED YOU! I DIDN'T GO THROUGH HALF THE THINGS ROSE DID! SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING, HOW YOU FED OFF HER WHEN YOU WERE IN SIBERIA. HOW YOU SENT HER DEATH THREATS/ LOVE NOTES. BUT GUESS WHAT?! SHE FORGAVE YOU. AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID OR SAID TO HER. THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS LOVE HER BACK!" Lissa's harsh words were worse than Rose leaving. She was right. It was my fault. Lissa never yelled. Not unless under the influence of spirit. This was a first, I guess everything was a first when it came to Rose. My first trainee, my first love... No, don't go there Dimitri I told myself firmly.

"Princess, you should go to your room." I told her sincerely. I didn't want to see her look at me or should I say my aura and know that what I told Rose wasn't true. How I didn't want her to see me. How I didn't need her. _Love fades mine has. _That was the biggest lie I ever said. And the worst thing was. She believed me.

**- Olena's p.o.v-**

As soon as I saw Roza on our doorstep. I ran to her, thanking God for bringing her home to me. I didn't know why she left. Yeva wouldn't say. I missed Rose, she may not have been my daughter by blood by she was my daughter by heart. After greeting her I noticed something was missing. I looked at her closely. Her eyes had a haunted, painful look. Her hair wasn't as shinny instead it was dull and fell into sad locks on her shoulders. She used to be a confident, beautiful girl. All I could see was a heart broken woman. I wanted to know what happened to her. I ushered her into the house telling her she needed to eat more looking at how thin she was. Sonya and Karolina ran up and showered her with love and as Rose smiled I could see that it wasn't a happy one. Well It was, but not the bubbly girl I knew. The smile still showed pain and underneath her mask of happiness I could sense she was in agony.

My Roza was in so much pain, I could see. As Yeva walked in, I could sense she knew the cause of her pain. She told Rose about how proud she was of her and for completely her mission (I was lost there) and about how sorry she was for Dimka. WAIT WHAT?! Something happened to my son? She chatted with the others as Viktoria came in. Then Roza settled down and began to talk.

" Well I came to tell yo the real reason I came to Baia. You see, Dimitri and I made a promise. That if either of us got turned into a stigroi we would kill the other." i gasped as continued. "Well I found out that if you use a stake, charmed with spirit, then you can bring them back. I did this with the help of Vasilisa Dragomir and brought Dimitri back to life." we all looked at her with astonishment it was impossible to believe, yet, Roza knew things. She wouldn't lie. But I could sense there was more to the story.

"you can't be serious" Viktoria exclaimed shocked.

" Shes right. I had a vision this would come. I could scarily believe it myself." Yeva said.

"Continue" i breathed. I knew there was more to the story

"Well, after that I expected him to come back to me, to love me as he had before. I was wrong. He told me..." She was struggling, I could see those tears. "He told me _love fades mine has." _Everyone gasped. Yeva looked disgusted with him. " so I ran away with the help of Abe Mazur, who happens to be my father." She took a deep breath as she finished. Her words were haunted with grief and pain. I gave her a hug. Murdering in Russian to her as we settled her in. The others made small talk to her as I continued to comfort her. No wonder she was in so much pain. All that effort to save the love of her life to be shunned away. I had raised my son better than that. I told her she could stay here with us. Heck, she could stay here forever. She was our family. We loved her as family. No matter what happened between Dimka and her. We would protect her. She asked me not to mention her staying here. I owed it to her not too. I spoke with Viktoria as Roza went up to her room; Dimkas old room.

"Do not tell Dimitri about this." I warned her " She is going through a really rough time and I need you to promise you won't let anything slip."

"Don't worry mama, I love Roza as my sister I wouldn't wanted her to get hurt." I smiled at her. She has has a heart of gold that Viktoria did. Just like her brother has , or should I say _had._ How could he treat her like that?! I had raised him better. I carried my self to be after checking on Rose. Her face was restless even in sleep. Lines of worry were etched on her beautiful face. She tossed in her sleep. Crying out, someone's name. Something like Adrian or something. I closed the door silently, hoping my daughter, Roza would recover.

**Sorry that's short. I was thinking of making her meet someone from court. Who? Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review your opinions :) **


	4. People help the people

**-Lissa's p.o.v-**

I was back on my anti depressants. Christian was there for me but he couldn't replace Rose. I should have been there for her. But shes gone now. One thing I found strange though. What did she mean _I going to do something you never bothered to._ That she said in Dimitri's note? I didn't know how much of this I could take. Without Rose, life seemed... Well lifeless. I missed Rose, her big heart, sweet scent, even her snarky attitude. But most if all I missed her being here to comfort me when i wasn't good. She was the only person who knew me well, more than even Christian. Nothing was ever the same.

**- Dimitris p.o.v- **

I didn't know what Rose meant. _I'm going to do something you never bothered to. _I held her note and stared at it for what felt like a billion years. It wasn't particularly nice, but it was written by my Rose.

"Dimitri" Christian's voice woke me from my thoughts. I looked up as he approached. Lissa following him, looking small. She stared to speak but Christian cut her off.

"Why wouldn't you help us get her back?! We could have saved her. You may not have seen what pain she was in, but I did! How could you have been so cruel and heartless. SHE LOVED YOU BELIKOV!" I didn't know what to say. I knew Christian cared about Rose but he was obviously missing her more than he let on. So I let him continue. "All you cared about when you were restored was Lissa. You didn't pay any respect to Rose and I say how that killed her. You may as well have stabbed a knife through her chest and killed her!" there was a silence I was shocked. I could hear the song coming out of the speakers of the cafe interrupting that silence that held the intensity of Christian's eyes glaring at mine.

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts_

_Guess he kissed the girls and made them cry_

_Those Hardfaced Queens of misadventure_

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken lies_

_Fiery thrones of muted angels_

_Giving love but getting nothing back_

I recognized the song. It was about how people are greedy and selfish... Wait. I listened some more. This was Rose, giving love and getting nothing back.

_People help the people_

_And if you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it_

_People help the people_

_And nothing will drag you down_

_Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain_

_I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool_

_That turned all those good hearts away_

Oh Rose, I turned her heart away. But it was for her own good. Lissa started to tear up.

_God knows what is hiding in this world of little consequence_

_Behind the tears, inside the lies_

_A thousand slowly dying sunsets_

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts_

_Guess the loneliness came knocking_

_No one needs to be alone, oh save me_

Rose didn't need to be alone. Me or Lissa should have been there for her.

_People help the people_

_And if you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it_

_People help the people_

_Nothing will drag you down_

_Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain_

_I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool_

_That turned, all those good hearts away_

Lissa was openly crying now. People started to stare. Christian even looked upset. I felt my composure crack.

_People help the people_

_And if you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it_

_People help the people_

_Nothing will drag you down_

_Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain_

_I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool_

_That turned all those good hearts away_

That did it. My composure slipped I couldn't contain the pain. "There I hope your happy." Christian walked off with a sobbing Lissa in his arms leaving me feeling utmost guilt. Maybe if I had let Rose in, she would be here, in my arms. But no because of me Roza, was gone. Oh Roza, what have I done?

**- Rose's p.o.v- **

As soon as I hit the pillow I fell into sleep. Soon however that sleep was interrupted by a spirit dream... "Adrian?" I whispered. I hoped it wasn't Lissa. I hadn't checked in the bond to know if she even knew how to dream walk.

"Little Dhampir" Adrian came strolling out from behind the trees. I noticed we were in one of the gardens me and Eddie worked on on our punishment for out 'Vagas trip'. "Long time no see." he said to me.

"Indeed" I didn't know what else to say.

"Rose, I'm going to be blunt. You have to come back. Lissa needs you, the Russian needs you, heck even Cristian needs you. I need you too Rose. You help me keep spirit at bay. Please come back to us." Adrian's words were earnest and kind.

"The reason I left was not because I didn't care about you guys. It was because I couldn't handle Dimitri following Lissa anymore, I'm sorry Adrian, I love you as a friend not a boyfriend." Adrian nods

"I knew that Rose. That fine, I'm here for you. Please come back." I looked at his pleading face.

"I'm sorry Adrian, I cant. I can't see him again. Tell Liss I love her and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Adrian" I gave him a pleasing look. He exhaled

"alright, just for you. But Rose? Where are you? I won't say a word." I told him I was in Baia with the Belikovs and he smiled. "Good they will take care of you. Take care Little Dhampir. I love you."

"I love you too" I said faintly to his retreating figure. I was pulled out of the spirit dream and into my own blackness sleep riddled with pain, grief and love.

**I was thinking, should I have Dimitri come to Baia? I'm going to do next chapter of rose settling in then the next will be a surprise. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	5. Fighting with air

**- Rose p.o.v- **

When I awoke I wondered where I was. Then the memories from yesterday came flooding back. I shot up like a rocket. I was in Baia, with the Belikovs. I ran my fingers along the walls as I walked down the stairs.

"She's alive!" Karolina called as she saw me. I smiled and asked what time it was "12 am" Sonya grinned holding her newborn baby in her lap.

"Ooooo what did you name it? I'm so sorry, after everything thats been happening, I-"

"AUNTIE ROZA!" Paul came leaping down the stairs with a huge smile.

"Whats happening Paul?" I grinned and ruffled his hair. He shrugged,

"Can I hold Roza?" he asked

"Huh?" I looked at Sonya.

"Suprise! Named by baby Roza after you Rose." she smiled at me and at Little Roza.

"Is it too late to say congratulations?" I asked as I gave Sonya a hug.

"ROSE!" Vicktoria came bouncing down the stairs. "We are going to see Nikolai. He brought his friend from America and hes your age. I'm sure you will… get to know each other" she says with a wink.

"Ok" I was excited to meet this guy. My age? Hmmm interesting. Part of me scolded my self for thinking about dating anyone other than Dimitri but it was time to move on. I dressed in a red dress with gladiator sandals and had my hair up. Viktoria approved an dew headed to the meadow near the Belikovs house. When we got to the clearing I gasped. It was beautiful. So luscious and green. Surrounded by trees. I cold hear a river and was so overcome with the beauty I didn't see the two guys come up to wards us.

" Nikolai!" Viktoria ran up and kissed him, I saw him look at her with affection. I was glad she found a guy right for her.

"Hello" a musical voice came behind me, I turned around and saw the most beautiful man. He has long blonde hair and brown eyes so deep that I could fall into them. "Rowen" he held out his hand and I gave him mine.

"Rose" I said a little breathlessly.

"well Rose, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"likewise" I gave him my best maneating smile. And heard his breath catch. I was already falling for him.

"So Rose, what brings you here?" he asked

"I'm living here at the moment. You?"

"Here to teach a Moroi Defence Program." he spoke as if it was nothing. I gasped.

"you teach magic?" I was amazed. Not many Moroi wished to fight along guardians. I was liking this guy every minute.

"Yup. I specialized in Air." he ruffled the air around me. I smiled.

"Well if you can beat me in a fight I'll let you take me on a date." his eyes sparkled at the words.

We got ready to fight. "go!" Vika called. He was good. I was nearly knocked off my feet. I charged towards him and was ready to knock him over. But at the last minute I was flipped over and was on my back.

"I win." his lips whispered in my ear. I gave him my innocent smile.

"I guess you have to take me on a date." I pretended to be disappointed and slumped my shoulders. But inside my heart was racing. He leaned down and his lips met mine a spark of electricity flowed through my body. I kissed him back with such intensity that I was soon on top of him. "Who won now?" I triumphed. Then Biktoria interrupted us. I forgotten she was there. She and Nikolai looked at us with amused expressions.

"Oh Rose, I forgot to ask, me and Nikolai are planning a party this Saturday. Will you come? You too Rowen." I looked at him and grinned.

"Only if he's going" he smiled

"wouldn't miss it for the world" i kissed him again. We bid our goodbyes as me and Viktoria headed home.

"Told you that you two would get on" she grinned. I gave her a huge smile and gave her a hug

"Oh Vika, what would I do without you." we talked some more as we watched the sun go down in Baia. The beautiful Russian sunsets casted pink, orange and red through the sky. And I felt, for the first time in my life. That I belonged.

- Rowens p.o.v-

I told Nikolai I wanted to stay home. But he told me it would be worth the wait if I came to go see his Viktoria. So we waited at the meadow near her house. It was beautiful. I noticed two girls come up towards us. One was Viktoria, id seen her in pictures of her and Nikolai. The other was... WOW. This girl was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I wasn't to judge on her looks. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and were filled with warmth and laughter (with a bit of mischief) her dark brown hair was light in the setting sun. Her skin tanned and she was tall and had curves that no Moroi could ever have. I knew, the moment I saw her that I wanted to spend my life with this girl. As Viktoria and Nikolai greeted I walked up to her.

"Hello" I couldn't believe I was blessed to speak to this amazing girl. "Rowen". I held out my hand and she gave me hers.

"Rose" her voice was a melody to my ears.

"well Rose, it is a pleasure to meet you." I was honest I was so lucky.

"Likewise" She gave me a smile that I knew any man would follow. Damn Rowen you barely know her.

"So Rose, what brings you here?" i asked

"I'm living here at the moment. You?"

"Here to teach a Moroi Defence Program." she gasped.

"you teach magic?" she seemed amazed. Not many Moroi wished to fight along guardians.

"Yup. I specialized in Air." i ruffled the air around her . She smiled.

"Well if you can beat me in a fight I'll let you take me on a date." my eyes lit up at the word.

We got ready to fight. "go!" Viktoria called. She a was great fighter. I was nearly knocked off my feet several times. She charged towards me and was ready to knock me over. But at the last minuwash channeled the air and she was flipped over and was on her back.

"I win." my lips whispered in her ear. She had a beautiful scent as well. She gave me an innocent smile.

"I guess you have to take me on a date." she was playing hard to get and pretended to look disappointed . I leaned down and my lips met hewaspish such warmth that I could feel sparks erupt. I knew she felt it too. She kissed me more passionately and was soon on top of me. "Who won now?" she looked victorious . Then Viktoria interrupted us. I forgotten she was there. She and Nikolai looked at us both with amused expressions.

"Oh Rose, I forgot to ask, me and Nikolai are planning a party this Saturday. Will you come? You too Rowen." she looked at me and smiled again.

"Only if he's going" now it was my turn to smile.

"wouldn't miss it for the world" she kissed me again. We bid our goodbyes as me and Nikolai headed towards the ranch. I owned horses with my father. My mother had died a while ago.

"So I see you and Rose really hit off, huh?" he gave me a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, I would like to get that date. But I can tell she is in pain." I was confused about that last bit.

"Oh, that was Dimitri, Viktorias brother. They were together. It's a long story but he decided that he shouldn't be with her so she left. Anyways i gotta go. Call me later" he called running off. I was left thinking about his words. They were together. It's a long story but he decided that he shouldn't be with her so she left. What did he mean by that?

So what do you think of Rowen? Two more chapters then I'm going to introduce Dimitri :)


	6. Sunsets

- Rose p.o.v-

I couldn't wait for Viktoria's party. Rowen was going to be there. I spoke to him today after he gave me his number. He is very musical, he can play piano, guitar as well as drums. His singing isn't the best. He was amazed when I sung for him. I can remember our first date which happened the day after the meadow

_Flashback_

_I dressed up in simple black jeans with a flowy red top. As well as silver stilettos. I wore my hair in loose waves to my back. He looked amazing. He wore a black button down top with blue jean._

_"Woah, dude you are hot to trot" I exclaimed in my usual Rose Hathaway attitude._

_" Not as hot as you" he grinned slipping his hand into mine. We walked over to the restaurant near his home. As we did he told me all the stories about the ranch he lived in and was telling a particular funny one about how his dad ended up riding a horse backwards. It felt, well easy, to be around Rowen. I watched his face go fond as he told stories of his mother who had died when he was just 16. I learnt that he was 19 like me and that we both liked the same type of music. He promised me he teach me to play piano and to ride a horse if I taught him how to fight._

_"here we are." he brung us to a stop as I looked at the returns called Восходящая звезда which meant rising star in Russian. I watched him as he ordered for me and for Jim and paid the bill. Even though I protested._

_"Ro, you seriously gotta let me do something here. And what did you order? I'm starving." I pretended to complain but I was secretly enjoying how the candlelight looked on his hair and how his eyes shone whenever they met mine. There was no guardian masks, no limits of what we had to do, no setbacks in life. I loved it. I realized how this was my first date. Dimitri never took me on a date because our relationship was kept a secret._

_"I'm nothing if not a gentleman." he teased me, twirling linguine on his fork. "Tell me more about yourself. Why are you here in Russia? What happened between you and Dimitri? How come you look so sad?" he fired off questions and I answered as truthfully as I could. By the time we were finished I was sobbing in his shirt. He took me out side and said. " Rosemarie Hathaway, I realize that I have strong feelings for you. Rose, I promise I will never hurt you or leave you unless you want me to." I kissed off any words that he might of said he took me home after that. After of course being introduced to Olena and Yeva._

_End of flashback_

"Vika!" Olena called from the stairs, there's a phone call for you. She ran down the stairs. I followed more slower and heard Yeva chuckle. I looked at her and she smiled. I grinned back and then heard who was on the line. "NIKOLAI! Omg! Yes yes yes! Hang on I gotta ask mama" she bellowed in the kitchen "MAMA, NIKOLAI HAS JUST TOLD ME THAT ROWEN INVITED ME AND ROSE TO THE RANCH TO LEARN HOW TO HORSE RIDE. WE WILL STAY THE NIGHT. IS THAT OK?"

"Jeez Vika, no need to shout" Paul came in rubbing his head.

"Ok, but no funny business, ok?" Olena glared at Viktoria then at me " You too Rose. I don't want my daughters getting hurt" I smiled like the sun when she called me her daughter. Yes! A chance to learn how to horse ride. It would happen after the party but I was looking forward to it! Nikolai and I got on really well. We had the same sense of humor as did Rowen. I loved Nikolai as a friend and he was my best friend next to Viktoria. Me and Rowen got on famously and I was taken on more dates to the movies, the park, for ice creme.

The day finally arrived. We were going to the ranch. Olena knew Talan Asmik (Rowens father) so she trusted us to go. I was wearing a button down striped shirt with skinny black jeans and my combat boots. Viktoria was stressed similar. After inhaling a stack of Bilini (Russian pancakes) we were ready to go. Rowen picked us up in his ute after assuring Olena we wouldn't get into trouble. "Yo Niko and Ro Ro, are we ready to go go?" I sung. The grinned at me and took off full speed.

When we got to the ranch my heart stopped. It was beautiful. The trees that surrounded the place made it look secured and surreal. The scenery was stunning. I held Rowens hand. "This is yours?" I looked at him in amazement.

"Yes, soon to be ours for the weekend" he looked at me with a beautiful smile and I realized that I was falling for Rowen, he looked at me and I could see he felt the same.

I met his father, Talan Asmik. "Hello, I'm Rose Hathaway, Rowens girlfriend." he took my hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Hello mate, I'm Talan Asmik. No need to call me sir or mr. I'm gonna leave all the rest up to the boys. Behave your self kids." he walked off leaving us grinning. We invaded the fridge and the boys drank some beer and we dance listening to an old country station. I shared a beer with Rowen and Vika shared hers with Nikolai. We danced under the candle light and got a wee bit tipsy. By one in the morning (afternoon to humans) we were still up and partying. Rowen eventually turned off the music and we all went to our rooms. I shared mine with Viktoria while Rowen shared his with Nikolai.

The rest of the weekend was a blur. I learnt how to horse ride after a few hiccups (like how I ended me flat on my back as the horse ran away from me. They never trained me for that at the academy) me and Rowen had a weekend full of romance (we didn't have sex) he taught me piano and I taught him a few moves. On the last night me and Rowen looked out at the calm Russian sunset. We had a particular spot we loved on the ranch. It was a small mountain hidden by trees that overlooked the valley. We lay on the grass and stated at the sky. He held me close and whispered, "Does this make us a couple?" he looked at me and smirked.

"of course! You think I'd kiss guys like this if we weren't" I leaned forward to kiss those wonderful lips of his, thinking of how, maybe, just maybe I could get over the pain that Dimitri had left me with and start a new happy life.

**So what did y'all think? Rowen or Dimitri? X I'm starting to fall for Rowen myself :)**


	7. Falling in love

**-Christians p.o.v-**

It had been around three months or so since Rose left. I couldn't help but blame Dimitri on this. How could he be so heartless?! Yet knew he was hurting more than he let on. He was going through a shit load of depression. A guy as dedicated as he was would have to, he thinks about his victims he killed while he was a stigroi. Something happened to Rose as well. He did something that would make him feel forever guilty. But the guy didn't realize. Rose didn't care. In my opinion, he should have been with her. He should have leapt into her arms instead of Lissa's. "Hey." my beautiful princess saw me sitting near the fountain.

"Hey yourself, Princess" I teased. I was honestly worried about her. She was so fragile when Rose left. I knew Rose would have staying if it wasn't for Dimitri. I love Rose as a sister and even though I'd never admit it. I was literally seeing red as I blamed Dimitri for making her leave. Liss, sensing my anger put a hand on my arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. I sighed.

"Just thinking about how it would be now if Rose was here. We would probably be doing some crazy scheme of hers to rule over the world. I smiled at that. Lissa smiled too. Looking up at the sky. I wound my arms around her and kissed her beautiful hair. "I love you, it's going to be ok we will get through this. She's never stayed always from us before." I soothed her with my words. But I knew in my heart through that Rose, wasn't ever going to come back, to me, to Eddie, To Lissa or to him.

**- Rose p.o.v-**

It was my 19th birthday. (**A.N. It mightnt be that way in last books but it is in mine.)** I was given small gifts by the Belikovs such as a picture of me and Vika from Viktoria, a book in Russian from sonya as well as a bracelet, Olena and Yeva gave me a ring with '_love and loyaltyruin deeper than blood'_ that was written in Russian. Rowen and I have been dating for three months. I was starting to learn Russian and was getting good at playing piano though my songs were limited. I had seen Oskana and Mark and they were very sympathetic about Dimitri. I had one thing I still had to do. I walked to an address I had burned into my mind. 83 Kasakova. I knocked once and as it opened I saw Denis' eyes widen in surprise as he pulled me in a huge hug and I hugged him back he called out "Oy! Arthur, Lev! We have a surprise." he winked at me and I hugged him again. Out relationship was never romantic. He was like my brother that had taken me in and trusted me. Arthur and Lev came out and I grinned.

"Hello boys" the had huge smiles on their faces and both hugged me. Lev and I were quite close. "How's Tamara? Do you still go out and hunt?" I bombarded them with questions as they did the same. I told them the shortened less complicated version of what happened when I was captured. They accepted that Dimtri was completely a dhampir again with no questions. These guys had their share of my craziness. They offered for me to hunt with them again, I knew Olena wouldn't approve but I could pull some strings. I knew Rowen knew them. In fact he had hunted with them. I left them and walked to Oskana's I had a question.

"Hello Rose, long time no see. Happy birthday" Mark opened the door and smiled gently at me. I hugged him. He was the only other shadow kissed person alive that I knew so we were pretty close. Oskana was a spirit user. One that Lissa had always wanted to meet. Don't think about that Rose, you left her. Deal with it. You are perfectly happy here in Baia with Rowen and Vika and Nikolai. That was true, I was very happy here in Baia. Olena had taken me in. In her eyes I was always going to be her daughter. No matter what relationship existed between be and Dimitri she would treat me exactly the same. I loved it here. No court politics or restrictions of who I could love. Back in America, me and Rowens relationship would be frowned upon.

"Rose?" Oskana asked.

"Sorry, lost in thought" I smiled at her.

"Are you ok? Your aura looked sad yet it is mixed with love and peace.".

"I was thinking of my… boyfriend" I didn't know how to describe Rowen to her. He was my rock, my best friend. I didn't know if I was ready to completey give him my heart but I did feel strong towards him. And I knew we could make this work.

"Your aura is shining with love right now." did that mean I loved him? I'm sure Oskana knew more than I did. We talked some more, on safer topics. It was obvious what the sadness was about and the peace. I found peace here. I loved it. Everyone knew each other, everyone was generous and no one really bothered to know how a guardian like me or should I say ex guardian was doing here. They all accepted me into their community, as a part of the Belikov family. I walked over to the meadow where I first met Rowen. I sat near the willow tree where we first kissed and thought over of what Oskana had said. Did I love Rowen. A part of me was screaming 'yes! Yes you do love him!' Another was screaming though less loudly 'What about Dimitri! Didn't you profess your love to him forever.' I scolded that Rose. He doesn't want you Rose, he said so himself. I felt someone's presence come up behind me and I knew it was Rowen, I breathed in his fresh comforting scent.

"Hey Rose,happy birthday." his arm came over me and pulled me close. I signed in contentment and thought about my answer to Oskana's words. She was right. I did love Rowen. After three months and a bit, I had begun to accept him as part of my life. He kept me sane and my soul complete. I looked at him. Rowen, being Rowen asked me a question I thought I'd never hear. It echoed what I had said to Dimitri ages ago when we were first falling in love. "See something you like?" I smirked at him.

"How could I not?" he smiled.

"Rose, I know we have been going out for three months and 2 weeks but Rose, I wanted to say, no matter what path you will take in your life. I love you." I looked at him. He smiled back, his brilliant smile that cast rainbows in the sun. We sat under a willow tree and I could see that there was no better place.

"I love you too, you know. I mean it Ro, I love having you in my life. You are my heart and the savior of my soul. You picked up the pieces that I left behind." I kissed him he kissed back, our kisses grew more intense.

"How bout we continue this back at the ranch?" he murmured, his voice husky. I kissed him as we got up. I rode shotgun in the ute as he held my hand. I looked at him and loved how his golden hair shine like a halo around his face, his beautiful brown eyes the colour of chestnuts. His full lips with pearl white teeth, his beautiful sculptured body. I loved every single cell of him, I knew, as he looked at me as if I was his personal goddess that he felt the same. He pulled up at the ranch. He picked me up bridal style onto the threshold. His lips met mine and I felt fire run through my body, there was no rush. I loved him he loved me. My heart was no longer broken, instead it was pumping and racing as I stared into his eyes. Then he carried me to the bedroom.

**Hope you liked that. Next chapter is two years later. Won't say anymore. Anyhoo Rose and Rowen. I know it was a bit fast but Dimitri and Rose were together for three months. Hope u liked it. Please review x**


	8. Flying home

**Two years later**

**-Dimitri p.o.v-**

I was leaving the U.S for a ' vacation' it was Vasilisa's idea, she would be comming for work. I knew where I was going. I just didn't know what to say. It had been two years since I had be restored into a dhampir again. Was I ready? I didn't know. One thing for sure though was that I needed to see them. So I waited in line and purchased my ticket. "One adult ticket to Baia, please?"

**- Rose p.o.v-**

"Babe, I'm home." I had just came back from babysitting Roza, Sonya's daughter. She was on a date with Daniel, he was a guardian whom had been working in St. Petersburg. They had been dating for about a year and he was the father figure in little Roza's life. I walked to Rowens room and memories of the night we made love came through.

**_Flashback_**

_I woke up to find myself tangled in Rowens crisp sheets. His scent all around me. We had used protection as he was a Moroi. I opened my eyes lazily to find him staring at me with pure worship. "I love you" he said, kissing me fully on the lips. _

_"As I love you." I smiled at him and he smirked back._

_"Ahhh Rose, I am bigger than you so therefore I can contain more love." he was openly grinning now._

_"Hey, thats not fair!" I say up and placed a hand on my hip._

_"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." I blushed under his gaze. We kissed and layer in bed untill we had to get up._

_We walked over to my home and Olena was up cooking. "Hello Roza, Rowen. Hope your hungry" Olena loved Rowen. She thought he was exactly what I needed after Dimitri. All she was worried about was me falling pregnant too young. So we helped ourselves to food, chatting and talking about how who could eat more Bilini. Olena watched over us with a smile and when she caught my eye she winked. I knew now that nothing could stop the happiness of this morning._

_**End of flashback**_

I found a note tacked to Rowens door.

_Babe,_

_Gone out to look for Brightgale (one of the horses in the ranch) should be back shortly. Meet me at our meadow tonight at 6._

_Love you,_

_Rowen _

I smiled. Obviously he was planning something. That meant today I was going to be with Viktoria. Probably shopping. I walks back home. Viktoria indeed did take me shopping. "Vika?" I asked her. As we stopped at the food court. She had brought so many clothes that I had so many clothes it was hard to fit in the back of the car.

"hmm?" she spoke with her mouth full of donut.

"Do you think there is ever a chance of me and Rowen getting married?"

She shot up in her seat "Hell yeah! He loves you you love him. Hey of you do could I be bridesmaid? Then Nikolai could be the best man and we would have a date! " she was really excited now. I sighed as she took me around the mall, even though I had lived here for two years she still didn't believe that I could find my own way. I was really happy for her, she and Nikolai were thinking of getting married, were going to wait for another year though. I smiled, three more hours untill I see Rowen.

**- Rowens p.o.v-**

I spent the whole day just thinking about my Rose. Her beautiful chocolate eyes, her smooth silky hair. Her confidence, her honesty even her snakiness brought a smile to my face. As I worked I also couldn't help but think about the diamond ring sitting in my pocket.

**-Rose p.o.v-**

I pulled up at the ranch. The lights were on at the porch. I opened the door an dropped the keys Rowen had given me for the house, I was led into darkness untill I came to the back porch. Here I could see Rowen sitting on the chair. Candles were places all around us, surrounding is in a warm happy glow. There was a Rose lying on the table. "Rose." I turned to looked at Rowen, he indicated for me to sit and as I did he got down on one knee.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. I have know you and been in love with you for two years. You are the love of my life, I would wish nothing more than to spend the rest of my nights in you arms, growing old with a billion kids playing on the lawn. My Rose, will you marry me?" his words were sweet. I looked up at his face and knew, this was the guy I wanted to spend my life with. I loved Rowen as he was a part of my soul. He picked up the broken pieces and placed them back together.

"Rowen Asmik, I love you more than life itself. You healed my soul. I would love to have the honor of being you wife." I picked up the ring as I gasped. It had a delicate frame and had roses carved into the metal diamonds littered the ring as it sparkled in the candle light. He held me in his arms as we watched the stars shine on us as if they were giving us their blessing. This is what I call home. This is where I belonged.

**-Dimitri p.o.v-**

As soon as my plane touched the ground. I looked around at the familiar sights and buildings of the place where I grew up. I saw the park I used to play in, and I saw my old favorite toy shop. I could see the movies, the mall. I was overwhelmed with the whole idea that I, was home.

I booked a room for the night at a motel. It was too late to see my family and I still had to think of what to say. As I was thinking about them my thoughts journeyed over to Roza. Yes I still loved her. I made a vow to myself that if I found her id tell her that yes, I do love her and then she will kiss me and love me back and we will be togetheragain, right?.


	9. Love fades

**- Rose p.o.v-**

_Hey Rose, can you look after baby Roza, while I go meet Daniel. Thanks x._

Sonya had texted me and I replied back.

_Sure, would love to. Rowen's out looking at horses so I didn't have anything planned. C u then x._

I got dressed in a simple cotton white dress. Rosen had bought it for me. It wrapped around my frame perfectly. I slipped on some gladiator sandals and just left my hair down. I took Rowens ute, as I drove down I hummed and tapped on the steering wheel. I still lived at the Belikov's but I did spend most my nights at the ranch. It had become my second home, or third. My thoughts turned dark. It had been two years since I had left Vasilissa (yes I did call her that). I had no regrets though. That was how it was meant to be. I met Rowen and Vika and Nikolai had been very close. I did have other friends around Baia but they were my best friends. I smiled as I remembered the first time I attempted Russian. My russian was fluent now. I pulled up at home.

"AUNTY ROZA!" Little Roza came and tempt into my arms, she loved me that kid. I loved her to, she was so adorable. She had the Belikov eyes. Her brown hair was actually a lot like mine, wavy and brown, the brown was Sonya's colour though.

"Hey, Kiddo." want to go up to the meadow?" that had become my favorite place. It held so many memories. She nodded and insisted I carry her up there. I was leaving for work tomorrow; I worked at St Basil's as a instructor. Rowen taught air. So I was keen to spend time her before we left.

"Take me on the swing, Aunty Roza, pleaseeeee" I smiled at her.

"Of course, baby here, do you want me to push?" she shook her head vigorously at me. Rowen had made the swing with rope and a tire. He strung it on the willow free and you swung over the river. I stood there and smiled at her.

"Roza?" No. It, it was… him. Against my better judgment I turned and saw him. His 7, 6 figure with chin length brown hair and brown eyes that could stare into my soul. Dimitri Belikov stood there in front of me, his hand raised as if to tuck my hair behind my ear just like he used to. I flinched back.

"b- baby, head back to Babushka now." Little Roza walked back to Olena's.

"Roza-" he started to say,

"No. We are not going there. I am Rose to you. Only my family can call me that." he looked confused then his face lit up with understanding.

"Of course, this is where you have been all this time. Roz- Rose, I came to say sorry. Im sorry, I do love you, I was wrong to treat you like that, I-" I cut him off.

"That's not why you came here. I know you came here to tell your family that you weren't a stigroi. I did you a favour Dimitri. _I came here to do something yu never bothered to do._" he tried to stop me. "Don't try it Dimitri. I don't want you anymore." I turned i walk back to the house, but his hand grabbed mine.

"Thats not tru-." he stopped. He stared down at my hand. I saw what he was looking at. My engagement ring. "Who?" his voice was a whisper, he still held my hand. I snatched it back next to it i had Yeva and Olena's ring.

"Rowen Asmik. Yu wouldn't know him. He is an air using Moroi." he looked down. His face hard.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked me quietly.

"Yes, he is my world." I replied as shortly as I could.

"Do you love him?" He looked me in my eyes.

"Yes." he face spammed in pain. I walked away. As I was about to leave the clearing I looked back. "Your right Dimitri. Love fades mine has." I left the clearing. Left him to his own mistakes.

**- Dimitri's p.o.v-**

I headed up to the house. As I got closer I could hear laughter. "Take me on the swing, Aunty Roza, pleaseeeee" I heard a child voice speak. There was some more laughter and I heard her.

"Of course, baby here, do you want me to push?" I heard my Roza's voice. It wa she voice of an angel. The voice that was a mans dream and a stigrois nightmare. I walked closer and closer untill I reached a meadow. There was Roza, talking to a small child. She had my sisters hair and eyes. I knew this must be Sonyas daughter.

"Roza?" I asked. Maybe it was my Imagination and some random stranger. It wasn't just a stranger, this was the woman I loved. She was taller compared to when I saw her last. She wore a cotton white dress. It hung on her slender frame. She was starting to look more like a woman. Her brown hair that in knew felt soft under my touch flowed out behind her. As she turned to face me her brown eyes were as innocent as before, framed in long lashes. I raised my hand wanting to touch some part of her. She flinched and I dropped my hand.

"b- baby, head back to Babushka now." Little Roza walked back to mamas. I knew she would be safe, it was right next to us.

"Roza-" I started to say,

"No. We are not going there. I am Rose to you. Only my family can call me that." I looked at her with confusion. Janine and Abe never called her Roza. Then it clicked. This is where she has been. She came to live with my family.

"Of course, this is where you have been all this time. Roz- Rose, I came to say sorry. Im sorry, I do love you, I was wrong to treat you like that, I-" I started again but she cut me off again.

"That's not why you came here. I know you came here to tell your family that you weren't a stigroi. I did you a favor Dimitri. _I came here to do something you never bothered to do_." yes, that was a reason but not my main reason. "Don't try it Dimitri. I don't want you anymore." she started to turn away, what was she saying? She loved me. I grabbed her hand treasuring the feeling then I saw something silver glint in the sun.

"Thats not tru-." I stopped. it was a ring. Rings actually. The first one was plain silver with love and loyalty run deeper than blood, Love Yeva and Olena inscribed on it, the other was exactly what I feared. An engagement ring. "Who?" my voice was a whisper, i still held her hand. She snatched her hand back.

"Rowen Asmik. You wouldn't know him. He is an air using Moroi." a Moroi. He could give her children, a good life.

"Does he make you happy?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes, he is my world."she replied shortly, no emotion but her eyes showed love as she thought of him. It broke my heart.

"Do you love him?" I looked her in the eyes. I needed to hear it.

"Yes." my heart dropped then. "Your right Dimitri. Love fades mine has." she left me in clearing. Left me to stare after her, hating myself for ever letting her go.


	10. Reunion

**- Dimitri p.o.v-**

I walked back to Mamas. I knocked once and stepped back. Mama opened the door and she swept me into a hug. "Dimka, oh Dimka" she murmured to me in Russian over and over again. I hugged her back and walked into the house. It had been ages since I last walked through these halls, through this door. It brought back a lot of memories and I was so caught up in them that I didn't notice Karolina walk up.

"DIMKA" she hugged me ferociously and Sonya walked in and joined in the reunion. I had to thank Rose for this. I needed no words to explain where I was and what i had been.

Rose did that. I saw Vika walk down and her eyes widened. She walked and and punched me on the arm. It was a heavy punch.

"That was for Rose" she glared at me then hugged me. "And that was because i missed you." she smiled as Yeva walked in.

"Your an idiot Dimitri Belikov. I raised you better than this. But enough depressing talk, you look so tall and strong, are you well?" I was surrounded my my family. That loved me, this is what I needed that and…

"Roza" Mamas looked over my shoulder that she was crying on and peered at Rose. "Where are you going Milaya?" she asked. Rose' face looked as if she was going to cry. She softened up when she looked at mama.

"I'm going to the ranch." she announced inner usual Rose Hathaway manner. Vika smiled,

"Ha I bet that's just an excuse for you and Rowen to get hot and sweaty, huh?" Rose was full on smiling now.

"Whatever Vika, your just jealous cause Nikolai is away and you are stuck here with all your sexual frustration." oh that was such a Rose thing to say, Vika blushed and her smile dropped when she looked at me. Rose went over to hug mama and whispered in Russian, "I'll be back, can you call me if you need me?" mama nodded and gave her a hug. Then my Roza left, off to see her fiancée.

When mama and Yeva worked in the kitchen to prepare dinner, Vika went up to her room to phone Nikolai and Sonya and Karolina were talking I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and was bombarded with mess. Oh. This was now Rose' room. She had my bed that now hosted a purple duvet and pictures littered the walls. There was pictures ranging from Rose and her friends at court to the ones of her friends here. I saw her standing next to a picture of Lissa at her graduation party that I never got to attend. Her smile was genuine but her eyes were haunted. Those eyes looked so wise and painful. Then there was one set after the day I was restored. It was of Rose and Christian, they were poking their tongues at the camera and held an arm around one another. Then there was one the day she left, this photo held her outside court. This one was the worst. She didn't attempt to smile. Her face was blank, avoid of any emotion. I then looked at the other photos of her from her life here in Baia. She was still sad and miserable. But when I moved along I saw that the happiness was showing. At the end of the wall there was an image of her and a Moroi man. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was kissing Rose' cheek and I knew this must be her fiancée. I compared the picture of her and Lissa to her and Rowen. She was so much happier in the picture of her and her fiancée.

I went out for a walk, I needed to clear my head. As I walked along the roads I heard a distant sound of the piano. I followed it untill I reached a sign

_Welcome to the Asmik ranch._

So this was her fiancées home. I wondered up and saw my Roza playing the piano. Her voice was a knife to my heart. I didn't doubt that she was singing about me.

_It's a terrible love and I'm walking with spiders_

_It's a terrible love and I'm walkin' in_

_It's a terrible love and I'm walking with spiders_

_It's a terrible love and I'm walkin' in_

_It's quiet company, it's quiet company_

Oh Rose. I really screwed up.

_It's quiet company_

_And I can't fall asleep without a little help_

_It takes a while to settle down_

_My shivered bones_

_Until the panic sets_

_It takes an ocean not to break_

It really should have been me, the one who proposed, whom had grown old with her as we held hands looking over the porch.

_Company_

_It's quiet company_

_It's quiet company_

_But I won't_

_Follow you into the rabbit hole_

_I said I would_

_But then I saw_

_Your shivered bones_

_They didn't want me to_

I sighed. I left after that. I wasn't going to give up though. I knew I would follow Rose untill the ends of the earth. I would and I could.

**-Rose p.o.v- **

I saw them as I packed. Dimitri with his family. They had missed him so dearly. As I packed I couldn't help but feel upset, that was how I imagined my reunion with him. But if he hadn't pushed me away I wouldn't have Rowen. I packed for work as well. I worked at and was head guardian there. Rowen worked there too, he taught air. I zipped up my bag and headed down. As I gradually walked down the stairs I stopped. Olena and Yeva were hugging Dimitri whilst Sonya, Karolina and Vika were holding his hands and talking. Tears welled up in my eyes. It was a beautiful sight as Dimitri turned to look at me his eyes filled with gratitude. I needed no thanks just watching them was my reward. "Roza" Olena was crying on Dimitris shoulder, her eyes were also filled with gratitude. "Where are you going Milaya?" she asked. I smiled, but my eyes were going to cry, it was so beautiful

"I'm going to the ranch." I announced. Vika smiled,

"Ha I bet that's just an excuse for you and Rowen to get hot and sweaty, huh?"

"Whatever Vika, your just jealous cause Nikolai is away and you are stuck here with all your sexual frustration." I teased . I went over to hug Olena and whispered in Russian, "I'll be back, can you call me if you need me?" she nodded and i gave her a hug. Then I left.

As I reached the ranch, I found a note tacked to the door.

_Rose,_

_Had to go check on the cattle will be home by 8._

_Love you,_

_Rowen x_

I opened the door with my key and stepped inside. I wondered down the halls and reached the lounge. I opened the piano and began to play as if on impulse. I sung to the song and thought of me and Dimitri. We had a terrible love.

By the time Rowen came home, I was in bed. I felt the bed shift under his weight and him kiss me as he turned off the light.

**Hope u enjoyed it. Rose is going to meet up with a surprise person next chapter… guess who**


	11. Who do you think you are?

**- Rose p.o.v-**

Rowen and I were preparing to leave for St. Basils. I was looking forward to getting back to normal. We headed up to the Belikovs. I knocked and Dimtri answered. I glared at him.

"Hello, Mr. Belikov." I spoke to him coldly. "Rowen, this is Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri, this is my fiancée Rowen." Both the men sized each other up. "Dimitri, Rowen works for the Offensive Magic Program with air." Dimitri's eyes narrowed, if looks could kill both men would be dead as Rowen was glaring at him just as intense as Dimitri. Then his eyes softened as he looked at me. He took my hand and we walked into the house leaving Dimitri at the door.

"Roza, just in time for breakfast." Olena greeted me. As if on cue, my stomach rumbled. She laughed. "Here come and sit down. Before I knew it I had a huge stack of pancakes and bacon with eggs. Rowen and Olena laughed as they looked fondly at me as I started to eat. I stuck my tongue at them, causing them to laugh more. Dimitri looked pained as Olena gave Rowen a hug and settled him down next to me with a smaller meal. Olena always loved Rowen, he was a son to her and she felt like she owed it to him for healing my heart. I gave him a kiss when we sat down. Dimitri turned away, but I saw something flash in his eyes before he left the room.

"ROSE!" Paul and Roza came in and ran to me giving me hugs and kisses.

"Aunty Rose?" Paul started.

"Yes Paul?" I smiled at him.

He hesitated before asking. "Will you teach me to fight?" he asked. Now it was my turn to hesitate.

"well baby, I would but me and uncle Rowen are leaving today to go to school" I told him. "maybe Uncle Dimitri can teach you."

"Actually, I am starting a program there with you." Dimitri walked in the room. I swore under my breath in russian. He looked at me. Couldn't I get a break? Rowen took my hand again and pulled me in his embrace. I sighed. I loved Rowen, he could always sense my distress. Then I realized that Paul was still waiting for his answer.

"Maybe when we get back, baby." I ruffled his hair. Then I sat up and yawned. "we should go." Rowen and Dimitri followed after me as I kissed Olena's cheek and gave everyone a farewell. We would be back in the holidays. Rowens father would take care of the ranch. We finished our goodbyes and we set of to the academy.

**- Dimitri p.o.v- **

Was it really that hard to talk to me? I sighed. I guess it was. I had hurt Rose so much that made her hate me, made her see me as a heartless cruel man. I guess she wouldn't like what was going to happen when she met the new teachers… i looked at Rose now, she scowled. Her fiancée, I nearly growled at that, sensed her distress and bundled her in his arms and stroked her hair. She looked at him with such love and reached up to kiss him that I felt intrusive. How dare he kiss her! That was my Roza, my beautiful love. In the arms of someone else with no intention of ever coming back to me. As we arrived at St. Basils academy. Guardian Hodge came up to Rose and requested her in his office. As she parted from me and Asmik, he turned on me.

"You really hurt her, you know that?" he told me. "You hurt her so much that she lost the fire in her eyes. I didn't know anything was different from when I first met her. She had such confidence in her but it was faulty. If I said something wrong or if Viktoria would do something similar to Vasilisa she would break. On our first date, she told me what happened between the two of you, she told me that you were once a stigroi and then Vasilisa turned you after Rose went through hell. She told me your famous _love fades, mine has_ quote. But I sensed that there was more. When she was sleeping I could feel her distress. She would scream out your name and then would wake up crying. It wasn't until she started to gaining herself back that I realized something was missing. She then told me, the night I told her I loved her, what really happened. How you captured her in Siberia, how she met the Belikovs, how she tried to free your soul. And how you treated her like shit. She deserves better Belikov. She realizes now that she can have love other than you. That she can feel emotions that weren't about you. So you can't blame her for not wanting anything to do with her. Once you broke her heart, you broke her trust. Which is why she ran away. So blame yourself Belikov, for it's your fault she can't see anything right about you." with that he walked away. Leaving me staring after him. I saw how much he loved her. How much he wanted to protect her. From me.

**- Rose p.o.v -**

Guardian Hodge led me to his office. "Guardian Hathaway, I understand the fact that you and guardian Belikov are familiar with each other, yes? Well you will be in charge of him settling down and adjusting. And making sure he is comfortable. He will be working around the same shifts as you." I stared at him, dumbfounded. Was he blind?! This was going to be a long week. I headed to the gym. Figuring Rowen and Dimitri would be there. I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh, they were there all right. Talking to…

**-Dimitri p.o.v-**

I walked into the gym. "Dimitri" I was greeted by none other than Christian Ozera. He and the others from court were working with her for the period. I nodded. Shit, how on earth was Rose going to trust me if she knew that i knew that they would be here. Rowen knew about Christian and Lissa. He was shooting them dirty looks from across the room. I heard the door open, and saw Rose. Boy was she pissed off. Her hair was in a high bun so it showed her molnija marks. Wow. Her whole neck was covered in marks. She had killed more stigroi than I had ever seen. Her furious eyes zoomed on us then widened in alarm. Almost scared, no that wasn't the right word. Fearful, Rose Hathaway was never fearful. She stopped. What have I done?

"Rose?" Lissa asked. Christian followed Lissa's eyes and his also widened. Oh no. Rose snapped out of her heartbroken gaze.

"Vasilisa." she said coldly.

"Cut the shit Rose, when have you ever called me Vasilisa? Who abandons their family that?!" Lissa looked at Rose disbelievingly. I waited for the explosion.

"CUT THE SHIT?! It's been 2 years, Princess. Family?! You abandoned me Lissa. I was your sister. I needed you more than anyone. Ever stopped to think of how I felt when Dimitri blanked me?! Ever thought that maybe, just maybe, that would tear me apart? Why the hell would I have stayed if I was taken for granted. They come first?! What a load of bullshit. I'm a person, I deserved to be put first. I have feelings. I needed you. I needed someone to protect me, to love me. If I was your sister, your bondmate, then why wasn't I even asked if I was ok? So don't bother thinking I'd run back, to court where I was treated like a guard dog. I have my family here. In Baia, never once have they treated me like I was shit. They loved me and then I met Rowen. I realized that I could have a life outside. I learnt from Oskana how to block the bond. But it never occurred to you to send me a message through it? Only Adrian really cared. Even your precious Dimitri here just walks in and expects me to love him after all the crap I put up with from him. I don't need you anymore Vasilisa. I'm sick of this. I need to be put first. To be treated with respect. Just leave me alone, all of you." then she ran out tears were poring out of her face. Lissa went to follow her. So did I but Rowen came at us. His face murderous.

"Who do you think you are?! She just ran out crying because of you. You are just going to tear her apart." he turned on me. "Why the hell didn't you tell her?! You knew this would kill her. How could you do this to her?" he looked shaken "She told me all about you, Vasilisa. The perfect princess. Who could do no wrong. You were wrong. They were wrong. She has changed. She protects her heart. She doesn't want it broken again. You knew that she was hurting after Belikov here. You knew that. Why wouldn't you help her? Why? She came here. She had lost her self. She became a shell of what she is now. She wouldn't even say your name. She would cry because she didn't feel loved. Because of you. So I want you to ask yourself, do you honestly care about her? Because I am her family and I will protect her. I can stop the darkness she continues to take from you. Even though she knows you don't care. So just leave her. Leave her to heal." with that he turned away. To find Rose. Lissa was crying, Christian looked shocked and shaken. Me? I was guilt ridden. He was right of course. He was her family now, he knew her best.


	12. Digging up memories

**- Rose p.o.v- **

I ran out. No way was I going to let them see how much it killed me to look at them. Family. I thought that they were my family once. Even Christian was my brother. But that changed. Lissa had chosen Dimitri over me and no one was stuffed to care or think once about me. I sat down on a wooden bench, not too far from the gym building. I stared blankly at the trees. A shadow looked over me and I looked up. It was Rowen. He took my hand and I snuggled against his chest and sighed. How did this get so complicated? Rowen strocked my hair and murmured in russian to me, it was like he could sense my emotions. "We could leave you know?" he spoke suddenly. "Leave the academy, go back to the ranch. Just say it was family business." I looked up at him. He was worried about me, how I would cope seeing Lissa and the gang here. He didn't want to go, but he felt like it would help me. He really did love me.

"But that would be cowardly. We have to show them that we are stronger. We would have to face them eventually. They did hurt me, Ro. But it wasn't intentional. Only Dimitri was. But seriously, what's the worse thing that can happen? I mean, they are already here, we might as well tell them that we are getting married and that we live here. No point in hiding anymore." I told him. He looked at me admiringly.

"I never pegged you as weak, Rose Hathaway, but you never cease to amaze me. No matter how much pain you put through with them you still have the courage to go up and face them. I want you to know, that no matter what your choice is, I will stick with you whatever your decision may be. I love you." he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"As I love you." I said, drawing him closer to me. Our kiss got deeper and them we heard a cough. Lissa approached sheepishly towards us.

"I'm going to go check my timetable, call me if you need me babe." Rowen got up and kissed my cheek ad then left. I smiled at him then turned to face Lissa, who was standing awkwardly.

"Sit down, I don't bite." I told her. She gave a weak laugh and sat down next to me, her jade green eyes staring into my soul.

"Look Rose, I know you probably hate me right now, but I wanted to tell you, I'm so so sorry. I didn't think that Dimitri's rejection would hurt you so much, I thought that, in time he would come back and we would be one happy family again." she gave another small laugh and her shoulders slumped. My leaving had been hard for her, even after two years. "Guess my intentions were wrong. Im sorry I sided with him and that I abandoned you when you most needed my help. Your right, I did take you for granted and I get that you probably won't come to court, but for now, can we be friends again?" I looked into her earnest eyes. I pulled her into a hug and she started sobbing. "I really am sorry Rose, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, shhh, it's going to be ok, I'm here now. Ill always be here for you." I murmured over and over agin into her platinum hair. "Of course. Liss, how could I not after seeing you. Hell, even sparky. But tell me, Is Janine and Abe here?" I eyed her suspiciously. She chewed on her lip.

"Well, um, funny thing that..."

"ROSEMARIE ANNE HATHAWAY!"

"Yup, that's my mom. I hugged Liss again. "Come talk to me in my room later." I whispered in her ear as she sat up and hurried away giving me a small smile and a worried look in the direction of my mother.

"YEARS ROSEMARIE! YEARS! AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO GIVE US ONE PHONE CALL?!" my mom, Janine Hathaway almost yelled at me. "I come here with Vasilisa, as her GUARD BECAUSE MY DAUGHTER ABANDONED HER CHARGE!" she was yelling now. "WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THEY COME FIRST?! Not to mention…" I interrupted her. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT, MOM! THEY COME FIRST? SINCE WHEN DO US GUARDIANS COME FIRST?! WHEN DO WE, PEOPLE, GET A CHOICE. I HAVE BEEN IN RUSSIA FOR 2 YEARS MOTHER AND I HAVE LERNT TO PUT MYSELF FIRST. IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE FOR MAKING ME LEAVE LOOK AT DIMITRI BELIKOV!" I was out of breath. She stared at me in disbelief.

"Him?! You were in love with you MENTOR?!" she was raising her voice again.

"Of course mother, you would never have bothered to find out because YOU WERNT THERE! ANOTHER POINT, IF YOU WERNT GUARDING YOUR MOROI YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN AN ACTUAL MOTHER. INSTEAD I HAD ALBERTA. I WATCHED KIDS GO HOME WITH THEIR PARENTS AND WOULD SIT ALONE EATING COLD CUT TURKEY SANDWICHES BY MYSELF ON THANKSGIVING. SO YES, I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM. BUT THAT'S OVER. IM GETTING MARRIED. OLENA IS GOING TO WALK ME DOWN THE ISLE AND GIVE ME AWAY TO ROWEN. THE ONLY PERSON WHO DIDN'T LEAVE ME OR THOUGHT THAT THEY FUCKING CAME FIRST!"

She stared at me. Then her mask cracked. "Your… getting married?" her voice was small now. Weak even. She sat down beside me.

"Yes, he makes me happy. He loves me and I love him. There's a future out there for us. It's that simple." I replied, trying to read her expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at me imploringly.

"Because, Mom, he proposed to me only a week ago and we were so busy with packing for here that it slipped my mind to tell you. It's not like Im already married and pregnant with five kids."

"How come you never contacted then?! I'm your mother. I should have known where you were. And how you were doing!" she was mad now. It was like flipping a switch. I reached to my finger and pulled off my ring, the one Yeva and Olena gave me.

"You know what this says in Russian?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head, looking confused. "It says Love and Loyalty run deeper than blood. I had no family but them. I needed you Mom, I needed you to hold me, to treat me like a daughter rather than your student. They cared for me and loved me and then Rowen came along and he healed my wounds. I needed you mom and you WEREN'T there. I needed Dimitri too but he was replaced by Rowen. He saved my life, literally and figuratively." I stood up, and took my ring. Her face held a look of hurt. I had a lot of thoughts. I felt better after talking to my mother and stood by the lake. Memories whooshing through me.

"Mind if I join you?" Dimitri's smooth voice asked. I sighed.

"Sure, it's not like I'm going to stop you." I replied not looking at him.

"Rose, what did you mean when you said Rowen saved your life literally and figuratively?" he asked me quietly. I turned to look at him. My eyes serious. I didn't want to repeat that, we tried to keep it buried, Me and Rowen. We tried to hide the painful memory.

"It was around a month since I left court. I was pulled in Lissa's head. She was mad and depressed, seriously depressed. She was going to cut herself but I pulled the darkness out of her. I didn't realize, but I had taken too much. I was sucked out. Rowen was out somewhere so I was alone." I was whispering, I spoke louder and tried not to sob as I thought of what I nearly did. "I was heartbroken over you, so I headed to the bridge, the one where I staked you." I choked. I remembered my thoughts screaming for suicide. "I thought, that if you didn't love me, after everything I had done, then there was no point in living." he caught on pretty quickly, his eyes went wide. Tears were threatening to spill form my eyes. The thoughts that went through my head came back. Me climbing up the rickety bridge, how I was ready to jump. "I was so ready, so ready to die. I was about to jump off, whe- when." I was sobbing now. I remembered a pair of strong arms circling my waist, me turning to look at Rowens scared face. "Rowen saved me. He carried me off the bridge and back to Olena. Yeva had told him to go to the bridge. So he did, he told me later he had a feeling in his heart that he shouldn't leave me. But he didn't, he saved me." I finished my story and turned towards him. Dimitri's face was deathly pale.

"You would have died because of me?" he breathed. "You didn't have to get hurt, Roza."

I shot up and gave him a furious look. "No Dimitri, I didn't have to get hurt. You made that decision, you're the one that told me that you didn't love me. I went through so much, just to have you back with me and you refuse to see me. Your a coward Dimitri Belikov. A coward. Instead of living life like you should have you should have, you hid in the shadows behind Lissa. You shut everyone out. I Loved you. You may as well have staked me. What was the point of living if the love of your life told you hated you. We lived a lifetime. We went through so much together and you gave that up. Well I realized that I can have another love. I found Rowen. He didn't kill me like you did. He saved me. I owe up him that much to be his wife. I love him and he loves me. He won't hide behind my best friend. He won't be a coward and deny the fact he loves me. I love him too. My biggest regret was deciding to jump off that bridge and Rowen was there. It wouldn't have happened if you were there. But I'd like to thank you. For leaving me and for breaking my heart. The heart that was healed by Rowen, my fiancée."

"You honestly think that I don't love you. For God's sake Rose. I loved you. It was a lie, I needed to e to heal, I could see your blood on my hands, the wounds on our neck. I was so overcome with guilt. I couldn't bear to look at you after I did that. I treated you no better than a blood whore. My own personal blood whore. So don't you dare accuse me of being selfish. I did it for your own good." He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

"ME, SELFISH?! You are the most clef centered, arrogant man I have ever-" he raised his hand and I flinched. He was going to hit me. Actually hit me. I looked him square in the eye. "I want to know who took the man I once fell in love with, who swore he would never harm me. Find that man and tell him. 'Rose loved you and now you gone'" and with that I picked myself up and walked away. He was actually going to hit me. I couldn't believe it.

**-Dimitri p.o.v-**

I raised my hand. I wanted to make her be quiet, she flinched and I dropped my hand in shock. She actually believed I was going to harm her, that I was going to hit her. I was appalled. When had I ever hit her? She must be really afraid of me. She glared at me dead in the eye any trace of warmth gone. Her eyes were cold and they weren't my Roza's, they didn't belong to the woman i loved. "I want to know who took the man I once fell in love with, who swore he would never harm me. Find that man and tell him. 'Rose loved you and now you gone'" she walked away. I had ruined it. Any chance of her ever coming back. I ruined it. And i hated myself for it.


	13. Somebody that I used to know

**-Rose p.o.v-**

I was strolling around campus. In shock. He was going to hit me. I replayed the scene back and forth. I sighed. Once, I would have forgiven him and ran straight into his arms. I couldn't now though. I was engaged and happily engaged. I loved Rowen. A part of me would always love Dimitri though. But I needed Rowen. He kept me sane instead of breaking me up every time like Dimitri. Rowen was my strength, my rock. He saved my life. I owed it to him to marry him, and I would do it willingly. I knew that if I had to choose between the two it would be Rowen,I needed him more. Argh. When did this get so complicated?! I walked back up to Mine and Rowen's room. I opened the door to find him waiting for me.

"Hey Beautiful." he kissed me sweetly as I sat down next to him on the bed. I sighed in contentment. "What's wrong?" I loved that about Rowen, he could tell when I was upset.

"I ran into Dimitri today. And my mom and Lissa." I sighed. "Mom was pissed, like really pissed she was going off about how I abandoned my charge and that I shouldn't have been in a relationship with my mentor. And I, um, kinda told her that she was never there for me and she wasn't a good mother and all that and then I told her about the wedding and how the Belikovs were a better family than she was." Rowens face was sympathetic.

"What about Dimitri?" he asked.

"Well after at debacle, I headed to the lake and Dimitri wanted to know about what I said to my mother about how you saved my life." his face hardened then, that memory brought more pain to him than me, he was forever mad at Dimitri for almost killing me. That's part of the reason he was so mad to see Dimitri. "And well, I told him. How I was going to kill myself because he didn't love me. And how you saved me. I love you so much Ro." he looked at me pulled me in his embrace. "And then he was going on how I didn't have to get hurt and I blamed him. And then- then he raised his hand. He was going to hit me. Actually hit me. And then I walked away." Rowens jaw clenched.

"I'll kill him," he said under his breath.

"No, Ro. We have to move on. Think of all the stigroi we killed with Arthur, Denis and Lev and the gang. We were strong then. We will be now. We will face them and live life, and have no regrets." I looked up at him.

"You know, sometimes I think I love you." he murmured.

"Sometimes?" I said in mock outrage,

"All the time, but you have a big enough ego already." I smiled and our lips met. I moaned and pulled him closer. We kissed passionately, and then it grew more heated. He took off my dress and I took off his shirt and pants in return. We paused for breath. "I love you Rose Hathaway."

"I love you Rowen Asmik. Soon, i'll be your wife."

"I like the sound of that." soon all our clothes were off and out bodies became one. We made love and I felt at peace, as if I belonged.

**- Page break-**

I looked in the mirror, at my reflection. I was wearing a short black dress, it fell to my knee and had spaghetti straps. It hugged my figure perfectly without looking slutty. I wore silver stilettos and work my hair down and it fell into straight locks to my waist. Rowen wore a black top with designer jeans and his boots. We were getting ready for our Karaoke night. It was every Friday, to celebrate the weekend. Lissa and the gang were going to be there, Lissa and I are friends again. We are still figuring things out but we have taken the step to forgiveness. Between Eddie and I it was like nothing was different. He and I were like brother and sister. He was protective of me and I was of him. Christian and I fell back into our routine of snarky comments. Dimitri… sigh. I was avoiding him since we last spoke. As I walked down to the bar we met up with the gang. Lissa was wearing a pink dress that fell to her ankles. Mia wore a short blue dress with long sleeves. Dimitri's eyes widened when he took in my appearance. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, I wasn't taking to him. We reached the bar. I was picked to go third. We were all laughing as Guardian Sullivan had to sing Mama Mia by Abba. He was not a good singer. Lissa and Mia sung a duet of Ice Alice baby. That was hilarious. I filmed it on my camera phone. "Next up Ladies and Gentlemen is Guardian Hathaway, singing Jar of hearts by Christina Perri. I groaned. I loved her songs but they always seemed to apply to me.

The music started and I began to sing. Dimitri froze and turned from the bar to listen.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Everyone went quiet. I loved singing, I was quite good too. Dimitri's eyes were locked on mine. I knew what he was thinking. His eyes showed recognition and then pain. I glanced at Rowen, he was smiling, he knew what I was thinking as well. I sung louder.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Dimitri. I mentally sighed. How did this get so complicated?

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

His face was hard. Rowen was full on smirking I smiled at Rowen and blew him a kiss.

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

I glared at Dimitri then. He got my message. I wasn't going to fall back in his arms again, he broke his promises of not to hurt me. He promised he would love me, I suppose he did. But he broke my heart again and again.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

I concluded and everyone clapped. "WELL WELL WELL LADIES AND GENTS I THINK WE NEED AN ENCORE, BUT THIS WILL BE A DUET, DIMITRI BELIKOV!" You have got to be fucking kidding. The music started again and we sung, I wasn't going to look him. I started to sing.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_I told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Ah. Shit.

_Me:_

_You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

_Both:_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger_

_And that feels so rough_

_Dimitri: _

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records_

_And then change your number_

_Guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Me:_

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believin it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh_

_Dimitri:_

_But you didn't have cut me off_

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)_

_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger_

_and that feels so rough_

_(oh)_

_Both:_

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect you records_

_And then change your number (oh)_

_Guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)_

_That I used to know_

_Somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)_

_That I used to know_

_I used to know_

_That I used to know_

_I used to know_

_Somebody_

As we finished Dimitri and I stepped off the platform (Wouldn't exactly call it a stage) and joined the group. "Didn't know you could sing Rosie" Christian smirked.

"Call me Rosie one more time fire balls and I will cause severe damage to your crotch." Christian looked scared and I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Glad to see things haven't changed" he murmured as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Where's my hug, Little dhampir." Adrian came up.

"ADRIAN!" I ran up and hugged him as he twirled me in a circle.

"Heard you were here. Miss me? How's the ranch?" he winked. I shook my head in mock exasperation when secretly I was really happy to see him.

"Wait, you KNEW SHE WAS HERE?!" Lissa looked… hurt.

"Yup. We kept in touch over the years." he winked again at me.

"That is, if you mean dream stalked me. Plus the time I had to call you from here when yiu were on the plane to America. He had taken my iPod." I pretended to grouch. And then kissed his cheek. Rowen smirked.

"Hey! Keep your hands off my woman, dude." him and Adrian were close. After Adrian came up to Baia after he entered a dream of Rowens of my attempted suicide. Adrian helped me heal and made my rings that sucked the darkness. Looking over at Lissa, I decided to test the bond. I hadn't used it for 2 years. I could just grasp it. Lissa was feeling jealous as well as sadness.

"Just because Adrian cared if it was ok, doesn't mean you should be jealous princess." I told her coldly. She had no right. She could easily reach me through the bond but she didn't. We may be on the road to friendship but that did not mean that bias going to forgive her that easily. I noticed Dimitri hadn't said anything since we got here. He had his guardian mask on, which was pissing me off. "We are off duty, comrade. No need for masks." I told him. His eyes flashed before he went off, mumbling something about getting a drink.

"Care to dance?" Rowen asked me. I smiled flirtatiously.

"Thought you'd never ask." I took his hand and we danced around and around.

**- Dimitri p.o.v-**

I went to the bar. I needed to clear my head. She had kept in touch with Adrian, after all these years. She even phoned him. I was out of luck. I watched in vain as she danced with Rowen and laughed. God she had a beautiful laugh. I was almost green with envy as he dipped her and gave her a kiss. She blushed and he picked her up and spun her around. I had another drink, followed by another and another.

**- Rose p.o.v-**

At the end of the party we all went home. Dimitri was really drunk. Adrian was too. Me and Rowen shared a couple of glasses and Lissa and Chris shared a bottle. I laughed as Adrian proclaimed his love and serenaded in his drunken state. I filmed it on my phone. After putting Adrian to bed we took Dimitri to his room. "Roza?" he murmured. I didn't answer. He fell asleep but continued o murmur my name. I then turned off the lights and left.


	14. Patching things up

**-Dimitri p.o.v-**

I woke up with my head feeling like thunder. I had too much to drink last night. All I could remember was Roza and I singing and her reuniting with Adrian. Rowen didn't seem to hate him, but then I suppose Adrian helped put the pieces back together rather than kill her. I would forever blame myself for that. She would have died because of me. "Yo, Belikov." speak of the devil. Adrian himself came up to me. He was sober but I feel he may have had a few cigarettes.

"What do you want, Ivashkov?" I growled

"You want to know why Rose isn't coming back to you?" he was on the snarky side today."I can see auras Belikov, hers and yours."

"What?!" I slowed my pace. What was he on about?

"I was there, you know. I saw her pain, her loss and her devastation. Wheneevr she looks at you i can see regret and pain. Same for you but yours shows love. You really fucked up Belikov, you really did."

"I can see that, Ivashkov. Tell me something I don't know." I was ready to rip his throat out, stupid royal bastard.

"You really don't get it, do you? You practically tore her heart out of her chest. You destroyed her reason for living, but I will ask you a question. Do you honestly love her? Because if you do, you would want her to be happy. Open your eyes Belikov, she's in love with Rowen, she has no intention of leaving him nor does he. If you truly loved her, you'd let her go." with that he walked away. But he doesn't see it. I wouldn't give up. I would fight if it was the last thing I did

**- Rose p.o.v-**

"Good morning, my beautiful sunshine." I awoke to see Rowen leaning over me. I groaned.

"Mmm, go away it's too early." I grumbled. Rowens eyes widened

"Rose, it's 3 o'clock." I leapt out of bed.

"WHAT?!" he smirked, I looked at the clock. "Shit. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I just did." I could see he was trying not to laugh at my hideous bed hair. I hit him with a pillow. "Hey!" he pretended to sulk then hit me back.

"It's on." I tackled him to the ground and we emerged into a full fledged battle of the pillows. "Gotcha." I straddled him to the ground as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Whatever princess, you win this once." I kissed him hungrily on the jaw. Our kiss got deeper when we were interrupted by a light coughing sound.

"Morning." Lissa said meekly. I glared playfully. Behind her was Christian, Janine, Abe, Adrian and Dimitri.

"Can't you see your interrupting something?" Rowen pretended to sulk.

"Shut up, man. You had all night." Adrian smirked. I blushed and got up well aware of my Victoria secret nightgown. I could see jealousy and lust in Dimitri's eyes as well as Rowen's but minus the jealousy in Rowens.

"See something you like, boys?" I smirked playfully.

"Hell yeah, Little dhampir, if you weren't married…" Adrian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, I flipped him off. Everyone laughed except Dimitri. I grabbed my clothes and got changed in the bathroom. As I came out every ones eyes nearly fell out of their heads, I twirled and bowed, Rowen laughed and pulled me in his embrace. I was wearing my skinny black jeans, my combat boots and a red tank top with a leather jacket. My hair was up showing my molnija marks. I smiled at him, he was dressed similar in his jeans and green shirt. I felt a hand on my arm as we started making conversation with the gang.

"Can we talk?" I looked up to see Dimitri's brown eyes. I nodded and he led me out the room. "Look, Rose. I wanted to say sorry. I treated you wrongly and it wasn't fair. I came to Russia partly to see my family and partly because I had a felling I would find you. Roza, im asking, no begging, for you to come back to me. I love you Roza. I need you to tell me you love me too." his beautiful eyes stared humbly into mine.

"Dimitri. I do love you." his eyes lit up. I held up my hand. "But not in the way you want it to be. You will always be apart of my heart but I am with Rowen now. I know that hurts you and it pains me to see you upset like that but I am marrying Rowen for a reason. He is my life now. You need to accept it and move on." I said this as humbly as I could.

"Your absolutely sure of this aren't you? I see you love him, but Rose." I looked up at him. "If he hurts you, I'm going to kill him." I nodded.

"Thank you Dimitri." I pecked him lightly on the lips then left. Things were starting to patch up back to the good side of things.

**Sorry thats short, I've had my exams and stuff come you like it x.**


	15. Maid of honor?

**- Rose p.o.v- **

Lissa and I were looking through some wedding magazines. I had sorted out where it was and that stuff, all I needed was the small details. Lissa squealed "Oh my God Rose! Look at this!" I looked at her Lia DiStefano magazine. It was having a show on wedding dresses. I flipped through the magazine reverently and then I saw it. The dress. It was simple yet elegant, very me and very Rowen.

"This is the dress." I stated. I could afford it, I smiled dreamily thinking of what Rowen would think. I snapped out of my haze though to see Lissa looking through my list.

"Ok all you need is Rowens tux, flowers, location and… maid of honor." she whispered the last part. I knew why.

**_Flashback_**

_Lissa and I were flipping through a wedding magazine. We were fifteen years old and it was just before the accident. "Oh Rose, look at this!" Lissa found a short beaded white wedding dress._

_"Nice one Liss." I commented approvingly. "Hey, here's a maid of honor dress." I pointed to a pure long silk dress that complimented Lissa perfectly. _

_"So that way when you get married, I'll be your maid of honor and you'll be mine." she grinned at me._

_"Deal."_

**_End of flashback_**

I honestly had no idea who would be my maid of honor. I was thinking of Lissa, but what about Viktoria. Vika had sorta fit into Lissa's replacement when I was in Russia yet, no one would have the position Lissa did. My bridesmaids were Sonya, Karolina, Mia, and either Viktoria or Lissa. Nikolai was the best man. Adrian was ring bearer. Little Roza was my flower-girl. Yeva was walking me down the isle I had decided. I changed the topic onto flowers. Lissa, ironically, chose roses. How very cliche. So everything was sorted. Everything but the maid of honor.

**- page break-**

Today was Saturday. We had the weekend off. So naturally I headed home with Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Mia, Eddie, my parents and of course Rowen in tow. I knocked on the door to be greeted by Yeva. "Hello Granddaughter." she welcomed me warmly in Russian. Before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Not so tight Grandmother. You'll crush me to death." I murmured. She released me and patted my cheek.

"Hello." she said in English to the newcomers.

"Grandmother, this is Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, my parents; you know Abe and Janine Hathaway and of course Rowen and Dimitri." I introduced. She gave them a polite nod and walked into the house. "Thats Yeva for you." I laughed at their bemused expressions. Dimitri nodded. A small smile on his lips at my introducing. I led them to the kitchen where Olena and Karo were cooking. "Hey, I'm back!" I crept up, scaring the hell out of them.

"Roza!" Olena scolded, holding a hand over her heart and clutching the bench. Karolina had a similar expression on her face. "Didn't I raise you better than to scare you poor mother." Olena failed at a angry expression and showed an amused one. I smiled innocently and batted my eyelashes.

"Yes of course you have, I just couldn't help myself." Olena, getting past her shock pulled me into a hug. "Oh, nearly forgot. Guys this is Olena, sorta like my stepmom." I grinned in Olena's embrace. I introduced them all and I saw my mom and dad with a peculiar expression on their faces. I took my friends around the place introducing them to everyone. And showing where everything was. There was no spare room in the house however, so Rowen generously offered for them to stay at the ranch. Lissa and Christian in one room. Mia and Eddie (They are together) in another. My mom and father in one and Dimtiri and Adrian in another. I took them everywhere and promised them ow to horse ride in the morning. Whilst I was giving them a tour it to dark. So we set up a small campfire and told battle stories. Christian also worked in a Moroi defense program. Viktoria and Nikolai soon joined us. Rowen told his story first, one of how me and him became a team.

"We were hunting Strigoi with friends, Niks brother and his friends. Rose had hunted with them before and I was the only moroi. We had six of us and had found four at a bar. We had them cornered but didn't anticipate that there was more. One grabbed Rose from behind and went to drink her blood." Lissa and Mia gasped, I gave a small smile and Rowen pulled me close. "Anyways, I used my element; air, and forced him back and Rose staked him. Ever since them we have been a pair in fighting." he looked down at me, the fire illuminating his perfect face and he leaned down to kiss me. I didn't pay much attention after that. I stared into the embers until everyone headed in, there was something I still had to do though.

"Liss, can I talk to you?" I asked quietly as they left. She followed me to the back porch. "I was thinking. Liss, will you be my maid of honor?"

"YES!" Lissa nearly screamed, then lurched in my arms. "Oh Rose, thank you so much!" I smiled.

"Anytime Liss, now everything's sorted. I have the perfect dress…"

"Rose? Can I talk to you?" my mom had come up to me. "Can we talk?"

"Im gonna go to bed." Lissa touched my arm in goodbye and I led mom to the mountain where Rowen and I first became a couple.

"Rose. I wanted to apologize. I should have been a better mom and there for you. I do love you, you are my only daughter." she said.

"Oh mom. I'll always love you. I understand." She smiled at me and I hugged her. We sat like that on the mountain. Looking at the stars.

"Can I give you something?" she suddenly asked. I nodded, confused. "Here." she handed me a bracket. It was made of silver. There was a little inscription on it. To our daughter, Rose. Love Mom and Dad.

"Aw Mom, I love it!" I hugged her again. The silver shining under the stars. Three months to the wedding...


End file.
